Girls born during the Dutch famine of 1944-45 are known to have been growth retarded as a direct result of maternal starvation, however final adult height was not reduced. Girls age 12-14 during the famine were permanently stunted. The subsequent reproductive experience of several cohorts of women who were of different ages during the famine will be determined. These cohorts include women who were born during the famine and women who were pre-pubertal, pubertal and post-pubertal during the famine, as determined by their year of birth. The women born during the famine will be further subdivided into women exposed during their early postnatal life, pre-and postnatal life, and prenatal only.